Swing,swing
by RoxyAngel489
Summary: A Toji-angst songfic to the All-American Rejects.This is my 1st story so please be nice&review!


Title: Swing,swing

**__**

*Days swiftly come and go,

I'm dreaming of her,

She's seeing other guys,

Emotions, they stir.*

Toji made his way up into the cafeteria just in time to smell the wonderful aroma. Something was cooking.

But that didn't brighten his mood. As he walked past Momo Adachi's table, he glared at the guy sitting right next to her. Kiley Okayasu, her new boyfriend had his arm around the tanned blonde. They were both talking happily, ignoring Toji's glare. He sat down miserably and ate his lunch. What was wrong with him? He should be happy now that she was happy. Anyways, he did break up with her after all. But why was he still dreadfully regretting it? He put his head in his hands.

**__**

*The sun is gone,

The nights are long,

And I am left while the tears fall..*

It had been what? Three months ever since they broke up. He could still remember that day. He could feel the wind blow, through his face as the Ferris wheel took them up higher and higher in the amusement park.

_ ~ Flashback ~ _

Momo looked down below. She felt a bit scared, but was glad that Toji was still there with her. The sun was setting, and a dark shade of purple mixed with the color of the sky. She could see all the rides she went on. This was the last one because Toji was in a hurry to leave. But why? she thought. She wanted to stay with him. Forever.

Ring! Ring! Toji's cell phone rang. As he was speaking to the person that called him, Momo kept wondering. What is wrong with him? Why is he so quiet all of a sudden? Is he keeping something from me? After all, he was acting strange throughout the whole date. He was somber and held her close to him wherever they went. Momo had practically begged him to ride the Ferris wheel with her. Maybe that was why he hadn't been talking to her at the beginning of the ride. She sighed with angst. The date was ruined because of Sae. She was the one who packed the stupid pictures of her with that insane supermodel into the basket of food. She was the reason why her Toji was so sad. Momo wiped the strands of hair from her face. She looked at him. He had the saddest facial expression that she had never seen before. He looked like he was about to cry. When he turned to face her, he realized that she had been watching him and turned away, mumbling a few words into the cell that she couldn't even hear.

As they reached the highest peak of the Ferris wheel, she tugged at his sleeve. "Look Toji!" He took the phone away from his ear, his eyes directly at her. "The sunset's beautiful." He stared down at his feet. "Momo," he began. "Let's break up." 

The Ferris wheel came to a stop. 

~ End of flashback ~ 

****

*Did you think that I would cry?

On the phone?

Do you know what it feels like?

Being alone?

**_I'll find someone new….*_**

The person who was talking to him on the phone was Sae Kashiwagi, Momo's best friend, yet at the same time, the cause of their breakup. She gave a choice to him: To be her boyfriend forever. If he didn't, then Momo would suffer from her wrath. Toji didn't want the whole world to know that Momo lost her virginity to the model Gigolo. He felt that if he broke up with her, it would be an easier way to save his girl. At least that what he told Misao. Misao, the school nurse, the only person that everyone trusted. 

After awhile, Sae got bored of him. She went to Ryo, Kiley's older brother. Now he knew what it was like to be dumped. He did it to his girlfriend, now he felt even more alone. 

It was torture. His class and Momo's class went to the same gym period. And during that time, he had to watch Kiley and Momo hold hands together, enjoy each other's presence and whatnot. He also had to deal with Sae's attitude and plans for wrecking Momo's life. 

Sae as usual, went up to him and pushed him against the wall. She then kissed him. The sour taste of the kiss made him grimace with ingratitude. He opened his eyes and saw Momo pass by with Kiley. She was looking at them. "Uggh," Momo scoffed "Go get a room or something." He flinched at her harsh words. _`Oh c'mon Toji,' he thought. `She's over you.'_ He still didn't feel right.

**__**

*Swing, swing, swing from the tangles of,

My heart is crushed by a former love.

Can you help me find a way to carry on again?* 

Toji couldn't stop thinking about Momo. He even dreamed of her every night almost crying himself to sleep. He felt stupid, caring about someone who didn't even like him anymore. He pushed Sae aside as soon as Kiley and Momo turned around the corner. "I want her back." Toji muttered. He couldn't take it anymore. Sae quickly wiped her lips. "Yech! I couldn't believe I had to do this. I've got better things to do." she walked inside the gym. He was left alone. He needed to think anyway. He didn't need anybody after all. `Yeah Toji,' a voice in his head said. `it's about time you stopped thinking of girls for a while.' He put his backpack over his shoulder and walked into the gym. 

**__**

*Wish cast into the sky,

I'm moving on.

Sweet beginnings do arise,

She knows I was wrong.

The notes are old, 

They bend they fold,

And so do I to a new love.*

Toji looked through the yearbook in his room. He scanned through pictures of many other girls who were in his class. Some were pretty, some were not. If Momo and Kiley had each other, then he would have to get someone too. He just had to move on and stop moping.

Suddenly, he thought of someone. Who was it? What was her name? Kara? Kiara? Oh yeah, Kira. She was the new girl who came into the school last year. Every boy had asked her out except for him. She had straight black hair and was the smartest and prettiest person in his class. She was very social and athletic too. She was a good person to hang out and have a good time with. `Better than Momo.' he told himself, although his heart felt differently. 

The next day, he finally had the courage in math class to talk to her. "Hello Kira." He said helping her carry her books. "Hi Toji." she answered, surprised that he was talking to her. "So, are you busy this Saturday night?" Toji asked her. "No, not really." Kira managed to walk up to the stairs without toppling over her untied shoes. "Do you wanna go have some dinner at a restaurant or something?" Kira smiled at him. "I would love that." "So, I'll pick you up at eight. Okay?" 

"Sure." 

On Saturday, Toji had gelled his hair up and made the front end stick up. His blonde hair had looked nice and straight. He dressed in his finest clothes and picked Kira up at about 8:00 sharp. As soon as they got to the restaurant, Toji got a table for two. When they were done with their orders, Toji tried to think of a subject to talk about. "Uh, so what are your interests?"

"Oh, um… I like swimming, that's one thing for sure…" `Great. Momo likes swimming.' Toji frowned slightly. While Kira was talking, he couldn't stop thinking about his ex-girlfriend. All of a sudden, he saw Kiley and Momo enter through the door of the restaurant. Toji panicked. "What's wrong?" Kira suddenly asked. "N-nothing.." Toji stuttered. Kira looked at what he was looking at. "I'm sorry Kira." he said apologetically. Kira knew who Momo Adachi was. She wasn't upset either. "I'm afraid I can't do this." he sighed. "No, that's okay." Kira answered. And then she walked out of the restaurant. **_*Did you think that I would cry?_**

On the phone?

Do you know what it feels like?

Being alone?

I'll find someone new…* 

As Toji walked through the outer grounds of the school, he spotted Momo pass through a group of senior girls. She bumped into one girl and dropped her handkerchief without knowing it. Toji realized she was walking quickly and that her face was bright red. "Momo," he muttered. He clutched the handkerchief and held it to his heart. "Momo!" he called out. "You dropped this!" he ran to where Momo stood standing and gave her the hanky. She took it, but her nose was cherry-colored and she looked as if she was about to cry. "Th…thanks." He looked at her with great concern. Something was wrong. "Did something happen between you and Kiley?" 

She turned away, trying to hide her feelings. "No, nothing." she then started walking and Toji followed her. He reached for her hand. "You looked like you were crying." Momo laughed weakly. Since when did Toji ever care if she cried or not? "Of course not. Why would I be crying?" He knew she was lying. "But you look so sad. Did something happen?" This broke tears out through her eyes. She started to cry, silently followed by sniffles. Momo then told him everything.

**__**

*Swing, swing, swing, from the tangles of,

My heart is crushed by a former love, 

Can you help me find a way to carry on again?*

Toji angrily marched to the upper floor of his school. He couldn't believe Kiley had done that to Momo! Hurt her feelings like that just by falling in love another girl. Especially Misao! Of all the nerve! "Kiley, I thought you were better than that." he growled as he took one heavy dictionary from a student that passed by. "Hey!" the boy called. Toji ignored him. He went to the balcony where he could see many students below. 

Bingo! He saw Kiley walking to his locker. He then dropped the book. 

It missed Kiley by an inch!

When he looked up, he saw Toji gesturing to come upstairs. As soon as he got up there, his hands were cramped because of the book. 

"Be careful with this thing." Kiley gave the dictionary to him. "Here." Toji didn't take it. He was glaring at him. Kiley became impatient. "C'mon, it's heavy!" Toji's temper boiled. He knocked the book straight out of Kiley's hands. 

"Wha-" Kiley stood back in surprise, But he didn't know what was coming.

WAMMO! Toji's fist knocked him dead off his feet. Blood splattered everywhere. Kiley moaned in complaint as he tried to get up. He held his bleeding nose. "What the hell was that for?! I came all this way to bring it to you! What did you punch me for?!" Toji's menacing figure towered over him. "I gave Momo up because I trusted you." he said in disgust. 

"What?"

Toji didn't answer. He just walked away. 

~ ~ ~

After school, he saw Momo sitting alone in the garden. She had her head in her hands. Toji slowly walked up to her. 

"Momo.." Toji called. Momo looked up, tears falling from her cheeks. He stared at her for a long time. He never wanted to leave her sight.

She finally stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh. Heh,heh my tear ducts have been leaky lately." her voice quavered as if she was gonna cry again. "S-so… what's up?" Toji wanted to tell her everything. About why he couldn't be there for her, why he ignored her, why he hurt her so much. He wanted her more than anything in the world. Just facing her seemed painful. He looked at her lips. Her lips, the ones that he would never be able to kiss again. They were meant for Kiley now. He couldn't get used to that.

He hugged her quickly. She was taken aback. "I can't take it anymore." he sighed. I've tried to be patient, I've reached my limit. I can't let you be with Kiley anymore." Momo tried to struggle but she stopped. "Momo, let's get back together again. Let's start over." "What?" she asked. Her face was against his chest so he couldn't hear her. Him, on the other hand had been wanting to say this. He felt relieved. He hugged Momo tighter than ever, longing for her scent of fresh saltwater, her loving touch, her kind embrace. He put his hands on her face and brought it up to his. He needed her.

Momo pushed him away.

**__**

*Bury me…*

Toji put his hands on his chest, the spot where she pushed him. "I'm sorry… I can't." she said bluntly. "I can't do it."

`I can't.' Those words made him suffer. "Why? Are you still in love with Kiley? He's in love with Misao, right? Then…it's impossible."

Momo had a dark expression on her face. "How can you say that…?!" she nearly shouted.

**__**

*(You thought your problems were gone…)*

Toji went silent. "What about you?! You dumped me for Sae. SAE! How can you say this now?! Do you have any idea how I felt? How hurt I was?" Toji brought the awful memory of when he locked Momo out of his house in the cold to his mind. He shamefully put his head down. She didn't understand. 

"Kiley was the one who supported me when you hurt me. I was able to make it because of him! It has to be Kiley…! I LOVE Kiley! More than anyone!!

**__**

*Carry me…

Away, away, away…*

Momo paused to take a deep breath. Her words tore Toji's heart in pieces. But he didn't show it. Instead, he made the words come out of his mouth.

"If you feel that way, then why don't you tell him?"

She looked surprised.

"Huh?"

"I was worried about you there for a minute." Toji showed his best smile he could make at the moment. He walked to the direction of the exit, his whole body shaking.

He was disappointed. `So Kiley's in her heart now.' he told himself. ` She doesn't need me anymore.'

"Toji?"

He stopped in his tracks. It was Momo.

"Thank you."

He painfully absorbed the words. Afterwards, he continued walking, never looking back.

**__**

*Swing, swing, swing, from the tangles of,

My heart is crushed by a former love,

Can you help me find a way to carry on again?* 


End file.
